Born to be a Superstar Gears Up for Season 4 this October
September 27, 2014 Anja Aguilar as host True to being the country’s leader in Superstar Network that gives the brightest and most exciting Philippine TV program offerings, Born to be a Superstar, IBC-13's original, longest-running, top-rating, multi-awarded and most successful singing reality talent show on Philippine television that was able to beat its rival programs on ABS-CBN and GMA Network, is set to open with a new season. Josh Santana, Paula Bianca, Jenine Desiderio and Gino Padilla as judges After 3 seasons, Born to be a Superstar is the local version of the US singing reality show in the same title from Endemol International, a brand new season with the host, singer and actress known as the certified singing champion, powerhouse singer and young singing diva Anja Aguilar to be the face of the Kapinoy reality talent show airing in 2012. Thailand's heartthrob and the Asia's future superstar Mario Maurer will serve as co-host. With a brand new panel judges–Josh Santana, Paula Bianca, Jenine Desiderio and Gino Padilla. IBC-13 decided to bring the show and promises to make it more exciting than the new season who will becoming the next singing sensation for the grand champion of singing competition. Filipino viewers can once again look forward to another of IBC-13's groundbreaking and some game-changing programs as Born to be a Superstar now with a bigger, more exciting and more singing superstars of this new season. Hosted by the certified singing champion Anja Aguilar with co-host Mario Maurer, as Josh Santana, Jenine Desiderio, Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla will be the judges of the show, the second season of Born to be a Superstar is one of the most-awaited and most-talked about programs of 2014, owing much of its success to its first season last 2012. It will start airing last September 13, Sundays at 8:30PM after Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. In line with its commitment to bringing only the best programs to all Kapinoy viewers, IBC-13 worked closely with the all-time awards of Anak TV Seal Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA), KBP Golden Dove Awards, PMPC Star Awards for Television, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, among others, in the production of the much-awaited fourth season of Born to be a Superstar. This high-quality production value and the musical numbers from song and dance, stems from the perfect mix of IBC-13’s passion for excellent Filipino primetime programming and the expertise of the executive producers Rowie Valencia and Vic del Rosario, Jr., musical director Freddie Saturno and directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. A groundbreaking program in Philippine entertainment television becoming more popular, the nationwide reality singing search shows features aspiring and young singers who battle it out each week to become the next singing idol superstars with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are quallified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars. True to its promise of showcasing unique and original Pinoy talented aspiring and young singers, the episode of Born to be a Superstar gave the performances of the song in musical numbers with a contestants. Regional-wide searches began in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao as for audition dates, the prizes at stake when a finalists from weekly winner home for P50,000, P100,000 for semi-finals and P1 million pesos for the grand finals with the music recording contract from IBC Records. Born to be a Superstar's first episode last September 14 opened with the song and dance numbers of the young diva Anja Aguilar for her entrance, with an assemble of performances of both winners and runner-ups. Season 1 is Joshua Cadelina (Hataw Na!) as the first grand champion, it shared the stage with Season 2 is Anne Bernardo (Break Free), Ronald Humarang (Beauty and the Beat) and Veejay Aragon (Kung Ayaw Mo, Huwag Mo!), and Shanne Velasco (Domino) as the second grand champion, and Season 3 is Arvin Ventanilla (I'm Glad You Came) as runner-up and Cayleen Villamor (Kapag Tumibok Ang Puso) as the third grand champion with the G-Force dancers in a one-of-a-kind musical production number at the center stage. Watch as the biggest singing-reality show this year makes its premiere this weekend on IBC-13.